The spinal column is a bio-mechanical structure composed primarily of ligaments, muscles, vertebrae and intervertebral disks. The bio-mechanical functions of the spine include: (1) support of the body, which involves the transfer of the weight and the bending movements of the head, trunk and arms to the pelvis and legs, (2) complex physiological motion between these parts, and (3) protection of the spinal cord and the nerve roots.
As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of older people. By way of example only, with aging comes an increase in spinal stenosis (including, but not limited to, central canal and lateral stenosis), and facet arthropathy. Spinal stenosis results in a reduction foraminal area (i.e., the available space for the passage of nerves and blood vessels) which compresses the cervical nerve roots and causes radicular pain. Humpreys, S. C. et al., Flexion and traction effect on C5-C6 foraminal space, Arch. Phys. Med. Rehabil., vol. 79 at 1105 (September 1998). Another symptom of spinal stenosis is myelopathy, which results in neck pain and muscle weakness. Id. Extension and ipsilateral rotation of the neck further reduces the foraminal area and contributes to pain, nerve root compression and neural injury. Id.; Yoo, J. U. et al., Effect of cervical spine motion on the neuroforaminal dimensions of human cervical spine, Spine, vol. 17 at 1131 (Nov. 10, 1992). In contrast, neck flexion increases the foraminal area. Humpreys, S.C. et al., at 1105.
Pain associated with stenosis can be relieved by medication and/or surgery. It is desirable to eliminate the need for major surgery for all individuals, and in particular, for the elderly.
Accordingly, a need exists to develop spine implants that alleviate pain caused by spinal stenosis and other such conditions caused by damage to, or degeneration of, the cervical spine. Such implants would distract, or increase the space between, the vertebrae to increase the foraminal area and reduce pressure on the nerves and blood vessels of the cervical spine.
A further need exists for development of a minimally invasive surgical implantation method for cervical spine implants that preserves the physiology of the spine.
Further, a need exists for an implant that accommodates the distinct anatomical structures of the spine, minimizes further trauma to the spine, and obviates the need for invasive methods of surgical implantation. Additionally, a need exists to address adverse spinal conditions that are exacerbated by spinal extension.